


The love of a prophet (Sammy x Fem!Henry/reader)

by DespairfulQueen



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, also voice kink kinda, i guess, i guess this counts as dubcon, is there a good church you can recommend?, this can be seen as both x reader and the character since it's first person, this is based on a dream i had forgive my sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairfulQueen/pseuds/DespairfulQueen
Summary: This is bad. I am about to be sacrificed to some ink monstrosity and this guys voice is not making me feel any less nervous. Just another day in the normal life of Henrietta I guess. What did I do to deserve this?





	The love of a prophet (Sammy x Fem!Henry/reader)

This day was not going well. Not only did I get trapped in this inky studio, now I'm gonna be sacrificed, apparently. "C'mon, is this really necessary?" I ask. "Quiet now, sheep. I must be freed from this prison!" he replies. With a voice like that, I have trouble focusing on my situation. Stupid fucking Sammy and his dumb sexy voice. The fact that I'm tied to a chair doesn't make anything better... 

"Can't we talk about this? Maybe bargain a little? C'mon Sammy" I say as I shift a bit in the chair. The ropes slightly burn my arms and I flinch. "Absolutely not! The ritual _must_ be completed! Soon he will hear me... he will set us free!" he says excitedly. Oh for fucks sake, the guy's lost his mind, but... Just listening to his voice makes me wanna stay. No! Focus! I gotta think of a way outta here! Maybe I can... 

"Say, don't you think it's a waste? I bet you haven't had 'fun' in a while" I say smirkingly. "What?" he says, noticeably caught off guard. "C'mon, just a little?" I go on. "You can continue the sacrifice after. Just... Untie me and... I'm gonna die anyways, right? Why not have a bit of fun first?" I say. If Sammy's _this_ far down the rabbit hole, he might fall for it. "I... Um..." he mumbles as he looks hesitant. Oh my god he's actually falling for it! This worked out better than I expected. "F-Fine then. But after this, my sheep, the ritual will play out as it should!" he exclaims almost nervously. Yes! I smirk to myself as he unties me. Great! Now I should make a run for it! 

Wh-Why am I not running? What is happening? why am I not running? I push him against the wall next to the chair. Do I actually want this...? My hands are moving on their own as I take his mask off. "There we go. Now I can actually see you" I say as I place my hand on his chest. It's slightly dripping between my fingers and I can feel his fast heartbeat. I notice that the ink from his body doesn't stain my hand. That'll make things far less messy. Despite the fact that all the ink is obscuring his face, I can sense that he's noticeably flustered. How cute. I throw the mask aside and unbutton my shirt. "You've got a beautiful body, sheep" he says as he gently lifts my chin. I smirk. "Shame you'll have to kill me, right?" I reply sarcastically. Maybe I can still make him rethink this whole 'sacrifice' ordeal. Honestly though, it's the last thing on my mind right now. He holds onto my hips as I unhook my bra and I can feel that he is staring at me like a hungry wolf. I press my bare chest against his and place my hands on his hips, sliding a thumb into his pants. This should be interesting... 

I kneel down and unzip his pants. 'Those stupid overalls look just as ridiculous from down here' I think to myself. Now, let's see... just take it out and holy fuck that's a big one. He notices I flinch a bit and smirks to himself. "Don't be afraid, little sheep~" he says condescendingly, "I'm sure you can handle it..." Hmph. If he thinks I'm intimidated, he's wrong, but It's not even fully up yet! Seems like I'll have to work this one up a bit... challenge accepted then! I squeeze it tightly in my hand. Well, 'squish' is a better word for it, I guess. Seems he's not made entirely out of ink after all, he's just heavily coated with it. I get the thick layer of ink out of the way with my hands and grip it tightly. Still pretty big but I'm not stepping off. I can't recognize the color underneath since his skin has been drenched in ink. Doesn't matter to me. Here I go.

I start softly kissing the base while circling the tip with my finger. It doesn't taste like ink, so that already makes things easier. I lick the underside and move to the tip while rubbing the shaft back and forth. Well… It's up now but… Still barely any reaction. Tough one to crack, aren't ya? I softly press my lips on the tip. His breaths start getting a bit heavier. Bingo. A few more presses should get him going. I can feel his body temperature rising and he begins gripping the boards of the wall behind him as I circle the tip with my tongue. His breaths are getting fast and heavy. I press my lips down as I slip the tip in and he lets out a short moan without noticing. Fucking adorable. I start slowly going back and forth, holding my tongue up to the underside while I softly press down with my lips the entire time. He starts panting heavily. He's practically melting in my hands! Watching him squirm at my mercy is actually pretty fun. He partly covers his face with his hand, trying to keep himself together. Seems he's getting close. He looks down at me, smiling mischievously. Oh great what is he planning now?

Suddenly, as I'm still going, he takes the rope from the chair I was tied to. At first I didn't notice since I was pretty busy painting my mouth black. He then pushes me away roughly and drops to his knees, turning me around to face away from him. Within seconds he has me pinned to the ground with my hands tied behind my back and my ass in the air. He tied my wrists in a way that forces them straight, making me puff out my chest and curve my back. "I'd like to repay you the… 'favor' you were so kind as to give me" he says with a smirk, holding my bound wrists in his hand. The only thing going through my mind is the phrase 'holy fuck' which pretty much summarizes my current feelings on the situation. "Don't worry, little sheep" he says, "I won't be _too_ rough with you~".

First, he takes off my pants and underwear at a teasingly slow pace. Then he grabs my hips with both hands and starts slowly rubbing his shaft against my 'lips'. God, he is taking his sweet ass time, isn't he? Then again, I guess at least _some_ prep is better than _no_ prep at all. I shivered from the difference in temperatures between his body and the room. He starts pressing the tip against my entrance and strengthens his hold on my hips. His breaths are getting heavy again. He plans on dragging this out as much as he can, doesn't he? 'C'mon, just fuck me already!' I want to say. I'm starting to lose my patience but I need to keep calm. I won't let his smug-ass self get the better of me.

After some more of his senseless teasing and 'prepping', he slides in with surprising ease. Still pretty big though. I can't help but let out a small moan. He starts aggressively thrusting, his sudden movements cause me to tense up. His thrusts are so violent they almost hurt, but my pleasure is more prominent. I reflexively clench my fists as my breath is getting faster. Both of us begin sweating and panting heavily. Well, I guess it's more I'm sweating and he's dripping. My mind is getting fuzzy and I can barely think straight. After this, I don't think I'll be walking straight either. My entire lower region is starting to feel weak and my legs are getting numb. His hands begin gripping me tighter and they're leaving marks. From the corner of my eye I can see him biting his lip in pleasure, and he's not slowing down. I can feel my senses building up. I swear I could orgasm just from listening to his moans. His left hand moves to grip at my inner thigh as he bends over so he could move closer to me. My short moans get faster by the moment while he wraps his arm around me.

All of a sudden he pulls me up to a vertical position. Gripping my thigh and now holding my left breast, he starts to bounce me up and down on him. I suck in a breath of surprise and pleasure. His warm and heavy panting now creeps up my neck. I break out of my momentary shock and start bouncing myself roughly. He grunts in pleasure as his fingers dig into my soft skin and grip me even tighter. My mouth hangs open as my breaths and moans escape on their own. "You feel - _ngh_ \- heavenly, my little sheep..." he grunts, holding back his moans. God, his voice is roaring in my ears now and it's driving me insane. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip in pleasure as my moans get louder. I don't think I could hold myself back any longer... Between his heavy panting and my moans, he manages to weakly say "You're so f-fucking beautiful, my sheep..." and that was enough.

I feel like motherfucking _heaven_. My orgasm crashes over me and I arch my back as I loudly moan his name. The combination of that, and my walls harshly squeezing down on him, made him climax as well. It took him by surprise and he grunts loudly as his hands dig into me roughly. He reflexively bends his back forward and pulls me closer to him. Now i'm _definitely_ getting ink poisoning. Both of us feel drained and tired now, and we're panting heavily. He holds me tightly as if he's afraid I'll slip away. In our combined daze and weakness, we share a weak kiss. He gently places me down on the floor, back to the position I was in, taking his dick out with a wet pop. He unties my wrists, which have been severely burnt by the rope, and helps me stand back up. My legs are trembling weakly and I fall forward into his arms. With my face now pressed against his chest, I can hear his racing heartbeat. We hug each other tightly and I can feel his warm body under all that ink. I look up at him and despite not seeing his eyes, I can feel he's looking back at me. Whether it's with affection or lust, I don't care anymore. 

"Well, that was... Interesting" I say weakly as I wrap my arms tighter around him. "Indeed" he replies gently. "Allow me to say that you felt _absolutely divine_ , my little sheep" he says with a smirk and just like that, his voice makes me tremble again. I'm still struggling to catch my breath and he's not making it any easier. I stabilize myself and break free of our hug. Right after I find where I threw my bra earlier, he comes up behind me, pressing his warm chest to my bare back, and fondles my breasts again. As he begins gently kissing my neck, I realize that he doesn't want me to leave. I think he might have actually forgot the whole sacrifice thing. This situation almost feels sad... Well, he's not bent on killing me anymore, so that's nice. I allow him to leave a few red marks on my neck and shoulder. I don't know what should happen next. It's not like I can bring him with me outside the studio with me or anything. At least not when he looks like _this_. Maybe if I manage to escape I can come visit him once in a while... I guess I'll have to think about that later. For now, I just want to rest a while...


End file.
